Loving Jane
by streepytime
Summary: AU inspiré du film "Loving Annabelle". Jane Rizzoli 17 ans est envoyée par ses parents à l'école catholique St. Cantius dirigé par Mère Winifred. Elle y rencontre le Pr. Maura Isles qui enseigne la poésie. Attention, M pour les futurs chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

_**NA**__ : Rizzoli & Isles m'inspire énormément mais je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de fans de cette série en France... Ai-je tort? Même si j'ai peur que personne ne lise cette fanfic je me sens très inspirée par cette histoire et si sur cette terre au moins une personne y trouve également un quelconque intérêt, n'hésitez pas à commenter! :) Vos avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Ils influenceront l'évolution de cette histoire et ma motivation à la continuer._

Jane Rizzoli porta à ses lèvres l'un des nombreux colliers qu'elle portait autour du coup. Tout en mâchouillant l'une des perles de son chapelet bouddhiste elle observa la décoration de cette pièce austère dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait aucun tableau, seule une énorme croix en bois était fixée au mur blanc qui lui faisait face. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège regardant cette fois les grandes bibliothèque qui l'entourait.

"Cet établissement ne tolérera pas un seul débordement de votre part Mlle Rizzoli. Tenez vous droite!"

Mère Winifred qui se tenait maintenant debout derrière Jane ponctua sa dernière phrase par un petit coup de règle sur son épaule. Elle s'exécuta laissant juste échapper un petit grognement sur le coup de la douleur mais continua d'ignorer le discours de son interlocutrice. Jane concentra cette fois son regard sur le bureau de la directrice. Chaque objet entourant son dossier d'étude y était correctement alignés et elle mourait d'envie de se lever pour en déchirer chaque page avant de s'enfuir en courant.

"Après lecture de votre parcours scolaire j'aurais pu croire avoir à faire à une élève exemplaire. Vous avez un très bon niveau, autant en mathématique qu'en français et vos notes sont tout aussi bonnes dans les matières optionnelles. Si seulement votre comportement ne venait pas entacher ce brillant esprit que vous semblez avoir."

Mère Winifred reprit sa place derrière son bureau feuilletant le dossier de Jane jusqu'à la dernière page.

"'Consommation de boissons alcoolisées entre les cours', 'Sorties non autorisées à des heures inappropriées', 'Incitation à des jeux dangereux avec ses camarades de chambre'... Et je ne développerai pas à propos de l'incendie que vous avez causé à la cafétéria l'année dernière! Mlle Rizzoli où pensez vous que ces actes de vandalisme vous emmèneront?"

La directrice marqua une pause dans l'espoir que la jeune fille réagisse à ses propos mais Jane continua de fixer les fins rideaux en dentelle sur sa gauche. Jane se força à rester calme et impassible essayant ainsi de montrer que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mère Winifred soupira.

"Il y a un problème plus grave Mlle Rizzoli. J'ai parlé à vos parents et ils se sont confiés à moi à propos de votre... à propos de sujets plus 'personnels' et je tiens à vous dire que je ferai mon possible pour vous aider. Vous êtes dans la maison du Seigneur ici et je suis sûr qu'il sera enclin à vous remettre dans le droit chemin."

Jane ne put s'empêcher de prêter attention à ses paroles lorsqu'elle mentionna ses parents et bouillonna un peu plus après chaque mot qui s'en suivit. Lorsque Mère Winifred marqua de nouveau une pause, elle lui lança cette fois un regard noir. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, Jane cherchant les mots juste, Mère Winifred attendant patiemment une quelconque réaction heureuse d'avoir apparemment trouvé les mots juste.

Jane s'apprêtait à parler lorsque quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte. La directrice soupira puis ordonna à la personne d'entrer.

"Vous avez demandé à me voir ma Mère?"

"Oui Maura. Je vous présente notre nouvelle élève Mlle Jane Rizzoli qui nous vient du lycée publique Samuel Adams à Boston. Jane voici votre professeur de poésie Mlle Isles. J'aimerais que vous lui montriez notre école ainsi que sa chambre. Elle rejoindra celle de Teresa et Lola au troisième étage."

Jane se leva rapidement heureuse que cet entretient soit enfin fini. Elle agrippa la lanière de son gros sac qu'elle enfila sur son épaule puis se tourna vers son nouveau professeur. Elle marqua une pause étonnée qu'une aussi belle femme enseigne au sein de cet établissement. Jane s'attendait à voir une vieille dame comme Mère Winifred mais le Pr. Isles était loin d'avoir son âge. De longs cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés tombaient sur ses petites épaules et elle portait une simple robe blanche qui couvrait son corps jusqu'à ses genoux. Les rayons du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre faisaient briller sa peau pâle, elle ressemblait à un ange venu la secourir.

"Bienvenue à St. Cantius Jane."

Le Pr. Isles lui tendit une main qu'elle serra doucement appréciant au passage l'extrême douceur de sa peau. Le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres mit la touche finale à ce magnifique tableau qu'elle était entrain d'observer.

"J'ai quelques mots à dire au Pr. Isles. Attends la dehors Jane."

Jane ne daigna pas adresser le moindre regard à Mère Winifred lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne marqua pas non plus la moindre pause lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire qu'elle espérait que leur conversation la ferait réfléchir.

"J'ai besoin que tu la surveilles de près Maura. C'est un cas difficile."

Maura hocha la tête puis rejoignit Jane qui l'attendait patiemment dans le couloir.

"Au rez-de-chaussée se trouve la chapelle au fond du couloir et ce que tu vois ici c'est l'entrée de la cafétéria. Au premier étage il n'y a que les salles de classe et au deuxième et troisième se sont les chambres des pensionnaires. Suis moi Jane je vais te montrer."

Maura commença à avancer vers la chapelle mais fut arrêté nette lorsque Jane lui attrapa le coude la retournant vers elle.

"Disons que cette présentation orale était suffisante professeur. Passons directement à ma chambre, le voyage en voiture de Boston m'a exténué et la seule chose à laquelle je pense maintenant c'est de prendre une putain de douche."

La voix de Jane était plus rauque que d'habitude témoignant de sa réelle fatigue. Maura dégagea son bras trop vite pour sentir la petite caresse du pouce de la part de l'adolescente et croisa les bras. Elle échangea son adorable sourire contre un regard plus dur et strict.

"Surveille ton language Jane. Demain sera ton premier jour de cours et de plus tu commencera par un des miens. J'ose espérer que tu n'aimerais pas y être en retard trop occupée à chercher où se trouve la salle."

Jane fronça les sourcils surprise de voir un changement de comportement aussi soudain. Maura Isles était sans doute au premier abord la femme la plus douce et aimable qui lui ait été donné de rencontré. Elle n'était cependant pas dénuée d'un imposant caractère qui remit l'adolescente à sa place. Jane mit ses deux mains dans les poches de son jean troué et fit signe de la tête à Maura pour lui montrer qu'elle était prête à la suivre.

Elle parcoururent chaque étage dont le Pr. Isles prit soin de lui expliquer chaque pièce. Jane l'écouta silencieusement s'autorisant quelques regards discrets vers le corps de Maura chaque fois qu'elles montaient un escalier. L'adolescente resta tout aussi muette lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans sa nouvelle chambre et qu'elle lui montra son lit où était plié son uniforme scolaire.

Maura était sur le point de partir mais elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Jane.

"Je te conseil de ne pas porter tous ces colliers demain. En particulier ton chapelet bouddhiste."

Jane aggripa son plus gros collier commençant, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, à nerveusement jouer avec.

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est dans le règlement, tu en as une copie dans ta table de chevet. Tu as le droit de porter un collier discret sans aucune attache religieuse autre que catholique."

"J'y penserai."

Jane s'approcha de la porte la poussant légèrement en signe qu'elle souhaitait maintenant rester seule. Maura comprit son message et n'insista pas. Elle lui adressa un dernier petit sourire avant de partir.

Jane prit une longue douche profitant du fait que ses camarades de chambres soient encore en cours à cette heure. Lorsqu'elle en sortit elles étaient de retour. L'une d'elles était allongée sur son lit avec les écouteurs de son baladeur dans les oreilles et l'autre feuilletait un magazine sur le sien. L'adolescente ne leur prêta aucune attention et s'allongea directement sous les couvertures leur tournant le dos.

Lola abandonna sa lecture et s'approcha du lit de Jane.

"Salut. Moi c'est Lola et elle c'est Teresa."

Lola attendit quelques secondes puis ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Jane se tourna vers son amie. Teresa leva les yeux au ciel mâchouillant un peu plus énergiquement son chewing-gum et augmenta le son de son baladeur.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Lola reprendre sa place sur son lit Jane serra un peu plus fort son chapelet bouddhiste contre sa poitrine et laissa couler ses larmes contre l'oreiller. Elle ne s'était pas autorisé à craquer jusqu'à maintenant. Même lorsque ses parents l'avaient menacés de l'envoyer dans une école catholique. Même lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils l'avaient finalement inscrite. Même lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Mère Winifred, loin de sa famille et de ses amies. Jane pleura pendant presque une heure laissant s'échapper quelques sanglots une fois que ses deux camarades furent parties à la cafétéria.

Elle essuya ses joues puis attrapa son emploi du temps qui indiquait son premier cours de poésie à 8h et régla le réveil de son téléphone. Elle s'endormit pensant à la seule chose positive de sa journée, sa rencontre avec le Pr. Isles.

_**NA**__ : N'oubliez pas, un commentaire même petit fait toujours très plaisir et m'indiquera si je dois ou non continuer cette histoire. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NA**__ : Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le premier chapitre que se soit ici, sur twitter ou tumblr. Je suis aussi surprise qu'heureuse de voir qu'il y a des fans français et étrangers qui sont intéressés par cette histoire :D vos avis m'ont fait chaud au coeur!_  
_En ce qui concerne l'attribution des rôles, j'ai plus naturellement pensé à Jane en tant qu'élève pour son côté rebelle, plus dominante et Maura en tant que Pr. dans cette école catholique pour son côté sage, de "bonne famille". Après réflexion il est vrai que l'inverse pourrait être tout aussi intéressant à développer! Une autre fanfiction qui pourrait être écrite plus tard qui sait? :)_  
_Cette histoire ne sera pas un copier/coller de 'Loving Annabelle'. Je compte m'appuyer sur plusieurs passages du film et m'inspirer de sa trame certes mais Maura et Jane ont bien évidemment des caractères différents d'Annabelle et Simone. Je prévois de rester, à la mesure qu'une fanfic AU le permet, proche de la personnalité des vrais personnages de RandI._  
_J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier. Bonne lecture! :)_

Le matin qui suivit Jane se réveilla spontanément avant son réveil. Elle fit néanmoins semblant de dormir se concentrant sur de bons souvenirs essayant d'oublier l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Une fois que Teresa et Lola furent parties prendre leur petit déjeuner elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Après avoir prit sa douche elle enfila à contre coeur son uniforme, une chemise blanche et une jupe noire évasée. Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa deuxième paire de bottes en cuir noir plus hautes au niveau des mollets et plus masculines.

Jane resta quelques minutes devant le miroir observant sa nouvelle tenue. Elle agrippa son colle de chemise qu'elle frissonna jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne souple et ouvrit un autre bouton au passage. Elle effleura du bout des doigts ses nombreux colliers se souvenant de ce que le Pr. Isles lui avait dit la veille. _"Je te conseil de ne pas porter tous ces colliers demain. En particulier ton chapelet bouddhiste."_ Jane se souvint également de sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait juré et tiqua à l'idée de s'attirer de nouveau les foudres de la charmante jeune femme. Néanmoins elle décida de n'en enlever aucun. Jane Rizzoli n'était absolument pas près de céder sur ce point même pour les beaux yeux du Pr. Isles.

Jane se dirrigea vers la salle de classe pour son premier cours de poésie et grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit son ventre se tordre à cause de la faim. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi et bien que physiquement son corps commençait à se plaindre de ce traitement, psychologiquement elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Elle sortit de sa poche un chewing-gum dans le but de faire taire son estomac.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, toutes les élèves étaient déjà assises. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'apercevoir Teresa assise au fond de la classe qui, lorsqu'elle la vit, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa voisine avec un petit sourire en coin. Jane sentit une présence derrière elle et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du Pr. Isles qui arrivait également. Elle lui sourit puis lui indiqua la seule place libre au premier rang.

"Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter notre nouvelle élève. Jane Rizzoli. Elle nous vient de Boston et sera pensionnaire avec nous à St. Cantius. J'espère que vous saurez lui offrir votre meilleur accueil."

Jane garda la tête baissé vers ses mains posées sur la table tandis que les autres élèves commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.

"Bien, aujourd'hui nous commenceront l'étude d'un nouvel auteur que certaines d'entre vous connaissent peut-être."

Le Pr. Isles donna une pile de photocopies à une élève afin qu'elle les distribue pendant qu'elle écrivait au tableau 'Emily Dickinson'. Jane ne put retenir un petit sourire constatant qu'il s'agissait de son auteur préféré.

"Qui peut me dire quelque chose à propos de cet auteur? Oui, Teresa?"

"Elle a écrit des poèmes."

La classe ricana à l'unisson mais cette petite blague n'affecta pas le sourire angélique qu'affichait le Pr. Isles.

"Merci pour cette brillante intervention Teresa. Quelqu'un d'autre? Clarissa?"

"C'est un auteur du 19ème siècle."

"Très bien, connais tu les dates exactes de sa naissance et de sa mort?"

Face au silence le Pr. Isles écrivit cette fois au tableau '1830-1886'.

"Quelqu'un d'autre? Personne? Bon, Emily Elizabeth Dickinson est née à Amherst dans le Massachusetts, dans une famille aisée ayant des liens communautaires forts. Elle a vécu une vie introvertie et recluse..."

Jane observa d'abord du coin de l'oeil ses camarades de classe griffonner rapidement quelques notes à propos de ce que leur enseignante leur expliquait. Quelques claquement de chaussures indiquèrent le passage de Mère Winifred dans le couloir qui jeta un petit coup d'oeil à travers la porte en verre avant de continuer tranquillement son chemin. Elle décida, plutôt que de prendre des notes elle aussi, de regarder de plus près le poème que le Pr. Isles avait choisi de leur faire étudier.

_**Emily Dickinson - For Each Ecstatic Instant**_

_For each ecstatic instant_  
_We must an anguish pay_  
_In keen and quivering ratio_  
_To the ecstasy._

_For each beloved hour_  
_Sharp pittances of years,_  
_Bitter contested farthings_  
_And coffers heaped with tears._

_**Emily Dickinson - Chaque moment d'extase**_

_Chaque moment d'extase_  
_Se paie d'une angoisse_  
_Vive et frémissante_  
_Tout à proportion_

_Chaque heure adorée,_  
_D'années faméliques,_  
_De liards amers et disputés,_  
_De coffres remplis de larmes._

Lorsque le Pr. Isles eut terminé sa biographie, Jane écouta les autres élèves débattre sur la signification de la première strophe. Le but était tout d'abord d'évoquer les mots que leurs inspiraient ces quatre premiers vers. Elle les nota tous au tableau. 'Douleur', 'Souffrance', 'Chagrin', 'Pauvreté', 'Complexité'... Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à passer à la deuxième strophe, Jane décida d'intervenir.

"Je crois qu'Emily pensait à Susan quand elle a écrit ce poème."

Jane marqua une pause appréciant l'expression de surprise que le visage de Maura affichait suite à ses paroles.

"Emily a vécut une vit recluse certes mais non dénouée de nombreuses relations épistolaires. Tout particulièrement avec Susan. Je pense que dans la première strophe elle parle de façon maladroite, sans aucun doute dû à l'absence d'une quelconque expérience sexuelle, du profond désir qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Je pense qu'elle était tout aussi effrayée par ses envies peu communes que excitée à l'idée de passer à l'acte. Je pense qu'il est aussi vaguement question de masturbation."

La classe qui était restée religieusement silencieuse pendant son petit discours ricana de nouveau mais cette fois le Pr. Isles leur adressa un petit silence juste assez strict pour les arrêter. Jane avait minutieusement choisit sa dernière phrase dans le but de tester l'enseignante. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre calmement.

"C'est une interprétation personnelle que tu as basée sur de remarquables connaissances fondées à propos de sa vie privée. Emily Dickinson correspondait en effet beaucoup et avec un grand nombre de personnes. Je t'accorde qu'il est intéressant de réfléchir sur l'influence que celles-ci ont eu sur son écriture et je te remercie d'en avoir introduit le sujet. J'accorde une grande importance à l'interaction dans mon cours qui permet d'en enrichir son contenu. Cependant je te saurais gré de suivre mes consignes et de surveiller ton langage Jane."

Jane sourit face à l'habile réponse de son interlocutrice. Toutefois elle n'en démordit pas.

"Vous parlez de la masturbation? Ce n'est pas un terme vulgaire. Tabou certes. Ce qui nous amène à la deuxième strophe où Emily nous rappelle la mentalité obtus qui subsiste jusqu'à maintenant. Les gens sont conditionnés. L'argent en est un exemple. Les gens ne pensent qu'à s'enrichir se déchirant le moindre 'liard' mais passent à côté d'un enrichissement plus spirituel. Je pense aussi que ces 'liards' peuvent représenter ces sentiments tabous que les gens enferment dans leur coffre. Emily, elle ici, y enferme ses larmes témoignant la souffrance de sa différence. Et vous Pr. Isles? Que referme votre coffre?"

Le Pr. Isles croisa les bras. La tension dans la classe était palpable et chaque élève attendait bouche bée la réponse de leur enseignante. Si bien que lorsque le son strident de l'alarme signifiant la fin des cours retentit pas une seule ne bougea. Maura reprit sa place derrière son bureau disant que pour le prochain cours elle souhaiterait qu'elles cherchent d'autres mots que leur inspirerait la deuxième strophe. Les étudiantes commencèrent à se lever pour quitter la salle.

"Jane, j'aimerais te parler."

Jane attrapa son sac et se leva pour faire face au Pr. Isles la regardant droit dans les yeux. Quelques élèves mirent plus de temps que nécessaire à ranger leur affaires mais l'enseignante attendit qu'elles soient toutes sorties avant d'entamer le dialogue.

"Écoute... Je respecte mes étudiantes et je t'encourage à avoir tes propres opinions..."

"Mais?"

"Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que ton intervention consistait plutôt à me provoquer."

Malgré leur différence d'âge Jane était plus grande que Maura et elle dû lever les yeux pour soutenir le regard de l'adolescente. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux colliers qu'elle portait toujours mais n'y fit pourtant pas la moindre remarque.

"Peut-être un peu."

Maura poussa un petit soupir. Mère Winifred avait raison, Jane avait besoin d'être surveillée de près. Pas tout à fait pour la raison que la directrice avait insinué mais plutôt à cause de la grande souffrance que l'adolescente cachait profondément derrière sa carapace.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me provoquer pour attirer mon attention. Pas dans mon cours."

"Peut-être que j'ai envie de plus d'attention de votre part. Peut-être même en dehors des cours."

Une chose était sûr, Jane Rizzoli savait parfaitement choisir ses mots et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur appréciant le petit effet qu'avait fait sa dernière phrase sur le Pr. Isles. Maura retint juste à temps un petit frisson causé par le timbre de sa voix devenue un peu plus rauque et par le charme indéniable qu'elle dégageait. Cette petite faiblesse ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et elle se ressaisit rangeant rapidement à son tour ses affaires.

"J'apprécierais que dorénavant ton attitude soit plus... appropriée pendant mes cours."

Maura Isles n'ordonnait pas. Elle faisait en sorte que ses remarques soit accueillies avec douceur, peu importe leur dureté et c'est ce qui faisait sans doute sa force. Jane afficha un grand sourire secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite amusée par la personnalité de Maura. Elle se retourna pour quitter la salle mais une fois arrivée au niveau de la porte le Pr. Isles lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

"J'apprécierais également que tu ne mâches pas de chewing-gum pendant mes cours Jane."

Jane pivota vers la poubelle près de la porte et y jeta son chewing-gum. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule le Pr. Isles qui affichait le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait vu d'elle jusqu'à présent puis s'en alla. L'adolescente était de plus en plus intéressée par l'enseignante et ce petit jeu prometteur méritait de perdre une ou deux petites batailles. A son départ les traits du visage de Maura se tendirent d'inquiétude car le message que lui avait envoyé Jane était bien passé.

L'alarme pour le prochain cours avait déjà sonné et l'adolescente accéléra le pas vers la prochaine salle de classe au bout du couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte où Mère Winifred l'attendait tapotant le bout de sa règle contre sa paume. La directrice regarda avec insistance ses colliers puis leva les yeux au niveau des siens.

"Dans mon bureau Mlle Rizzoli."

_**NA**__ : N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis sur ce chapitre que se soit en anglais ou en français. Mes vacances se terminent demain et avec mon travail il me sera difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire. Cependant je me sens toujours très inspirée pour la suite et si vous êtes toujours là je ne pourrais qu'être plus motivée pour continuer cette fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à partager vos attentes pour le développement de l'histoire, des personnages ou des scènes qui vous tiendrait à coeur :)._


	3. Chapter 3

_**NA**_ _: Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos adorables commentaires! Je me répète, je sais, mais je suis si heureuse de voir que tant de personnes aiment cette fanfic. Pour ce qui est d'écrire d'avantage au sujet des pensées de Jane et de Maura, je prends note et je vais essayer de travailler plus la dessus. Je tiens juste à dire que je souhaite développer le mieux possible chaque personnage, leurs caractères, leurs sentiments, au fur et à mesure des chapitres._  
_Mes vacances sont maintenant terminées et la reprise a été dur! Je sais à quel point c'est rageant de devoir attendre longtemps la suite d'une histoire alors je vais faire mon possible pour mettre à jour le plus rapidement possible. _  
_L'attente pour cette semaine a été particulièrement longue car j'ai eu le plaisir de travailler avec Recall_the_Love sur la traduction. Sachez que cette fanfic sera maintenant également disponible en anglais grâce à elle! (Merci encore! :')) Je l'ai posté en tant que nouvelle histoire avec pour titre 'Loving Jane English version'. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous les français auront toujours l'exclusivité._

Jane avait suivit Mère Winifred qui ne lui avait pas adressé un mot de plus et se trouvait maintenant assise dans son bureau. Bien évidement sa posture représentait l'importance qu'elle donnait à cette convocation et la directrice ne mit pas longtemps à lui donner un coup de règle sur l'épaule afin qu'elle se redresse. L'adolescente profita du fait qu'elle lui tournait le dos et leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée.

"C'est votre premier jour mlle Rizzoli, votre première heure de cours et vous voilà déjà de retour dans mon bureau."

Mère Winifred lui fit face et marqua une pause dans l'espoir que l'élève lui réponde. En vain.

"Donnez-moi vos colliers Mlle Rizzoli." dit-elle en tendant une main vers la jeune fille.

Jane haussa les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper dans un souffle un petit ricanement.

"Hors de question."

Mère Winifred afficha un petit sourire en coin et recommença à faire les cents pas autour d'elle.

"Je sais que dans les tables de chevet de chacune de mes élèves se trouve une copie du règlement. Bien que je ne doute pas du fait que le lire ait été la première chose que vous aillez fait hier soir, je vais vous rappeler une règle simple qui s'y trouve. 'Autorisation de porter un collier discret et sans aucune attache religieuse autre que catholique'."

Jane se retourna dans son siège et leva les bras.

"Ok, je vais vous faire économiser votre salive et votre temps. Je ne les enlèverai pas, ceci n'est pas négociable."

"Levez vous Jane. Aller, venez par ici."

Jane avança jusqu'à l'armoire que Mère Winifred venait d'ouvrir. Le meuble était rempli de divers objets religieux, des bougies, des livres... Une étagère attira un peu plus que les autres sont attention et justement la directrice attrapa l'un des colliers qui s'y trouvait. De grosses perles en bois étaient reliées par une chaîne et au centre de celui-ci pendait ce qui semblait être une lourde croix taillée dans le même matériel. Mère Winifred qui faisait face à Jane lui tendit le chapelet ainsi que son autre main, paume dirigée vers le haut.

"Soit vous me donnez maintenant ces colliers, soit vous porterez également celui-ci dont le poids ne manquera pas de vous rappeler à chaque instant la gravité de vos pêchés. Ne m'obligez pas à contacter vos parents Mlle Rizzoli. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit si vous êtes une fois de plus renvoyée d'un établissement la prochaine étape sera l'école militaire et je suis certaine que vous ne souhaitez pas les décevoir une fois de plus. Ceci n'est pas négociable."

Le regard de Jane n'avait jamais été aussi noir. Une multitude de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit en seulement quelques secondes. Elle s'en fichait pas mal de décevoir ses parents, elle avait été la première déçue par leur violente réaction face à son homosexualité. L'école militaire? Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour son plan de carrière et à vrai dire c'est un but qu'elle visait de par son comportement depuis un long moment. Jane n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la réussite de son plan mais pourtant un nouveau problème se posa à elle.

L'image du Pr. Isles balaya toutes ses autres pensées. Il lui suffisait juste de répondre une fois de plus à cette none et elle quitterait cette satanée école. Si seulement le Pr. Isles n'était pas rentrée dans sa vie. Jane se mordit la langue honteuse à l'idée de laisser passer sa chance à cause d'une femme qu'elle avait rencontré seulement la veille. Malheureusement, elle n'y put rien. Le petit jeux qu'elle avait instauré semblait s'être transformé en quelque chose d'un peu plus poussé. Elle ne savait pas encore exactement ce que c'était mais Jane sentait que si elle partait elle passerait à côté de quelque chose. Cette femme lui manquerait.

Comment résister à ce doux sourire cachant un fort caractère? Le Pr. Isles l'intriguait et l'idée de ne plus jamais la voir n'était tout simplement plus envisageable. Jane rassembla toutes ses forces pour ravaler sa fierté et arracha presque le lourd chapelet des mains de Mère Winifred. Elle l'enfila autour du coup et sortit en trombe du bureau. Dans sa hâte de partir le plus loin possible de cette horrible bonne soeur, elle faillit presque bousculer quelqu'un qui s'engageait également dans le couloir.

"Jane! Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure?"

L'adolescente mit quelques secondes à réagir, encore surprise de cette rencontre un peu brutale. Elle plongea son regard dans celui inquiet du Pr. Isles et sentit sa colère se dissiper doucement à cette vision. Bon sang cette femme commençait à avoir un certain pouvoir sur elle. Maura observa Jane enfoncer nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches et remarqua finalement ce qu'elle portait autour du cou.

"Oh, je vois. Mère Winifred n'a pas tardé à te rappeler à l'ordre à ce sujet."

"Elle s'en est faite une joie en effet. Vu que la Messe est dans 15 minutes je me suis dis que j'allais attendre devant la chapelle."

Jane avait constaté la veille en regardant son emploi du temps qu'une Messe était planifiée tous les jours avant l'heure du repas de midi.

"Je m'y rendais aussi. Je t'accompagne."

Les deux femmes marchèrent dans le couloir silencieusement. Maura était encore mal à l'aise suite à leur précédente discussion et le fut un peu plus lorsqu'elles atteignirent leur destination. Aucune d'elles n'osait engager la conversation. Jane pausa son sac sur le sol et réajusta autour de son cou le lourd chapelet qui commençait à la faire souffrir plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

"Pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas tes colliers Jane?"

L'adolescente se mordit les lèvres prenant quelques instants réfléchissant à si elle était prête à partager cette information très personnelle avec l'enseignante.

"Ils m'ont tous été offerts par des êtres chers."

"Celui-ci est très beau." dit Maura en attrapant entre ses doigts la petite pierre bleue émeraude qui pendait autour d'une fine chaîne en argent.

Le Pr. Isles se tenait maintenant si proche que Jane pouvait pleinement sentir son parfum. Elle savoura cette senteur qu'elle identifia comme étant du monoï et se dit que cela correspondait parfaitement à la jeune femme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de respirer un peu plus rapidement à cause de cette proximité et de tout ce qu'elle lui offrait. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vision du regard attendrit que Maura donnait au bijou. Le Pr. Isles leva ensuite les yeux et fit rapidement un pas en arrière lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que provoquait son geste chez son élève.

"Cependant j'ai remarqué tu apportais une attention plus particulière à ton chapelet bouddhiste. Qui te l'a offert?"

Elle accompagna cette dernière phrase de son plus beau sourire mais regretta immédiatement ses paroles lorsqu'elle constata le violent changement de comportement chez Jane. Les traits de l'adolescente se tendirent au son de cette question un peu trop personnelle et tout en remettant ses mains dans ses poches elle baissa les yeux au sol les sourcils froncés. Maura décida alors d'enchaîner rapidement sur autre chose.

"Je comprends que tu tiennes beaucoup à ces colliers mais tu es dans un établissement religieux qui imposent quelques règles. C'est important d'avoir ses propres convictions mais c'est aussi important de respecter celles des autres. Parfois il faut savoir s'adapter, peut-être que tu pourrais les garder dans ton sac et ainsi les avoir toujours près de toi?"

"Est-ce que vous tenez beaucoup à cette croix?"

Maura comprit en suivant le regard de Jane qu'elle faisait référence à son petit pendentif doré. Ce fut son tour de baisser les yeux pour observer le sol sous ses pieds.

"Oui."

En même temps qu'elle souffla sa réponse, l'adolescente ferma de nouveau la distance qui se trouvait entre elles en faisant un pas en avant. Elle enleva ensuite l'une de ses mains de ses poches et la leva en direction de la poitrine de Maura. Elle effleura du bout des doigts la croix puis caressa la peau de l'enseignante par dessus la chaîne remontant jusqu'à la base de son cou.

"Et vous? Est-ce que vous enlèveriez ce collier si on vous le demandait?"

Le Pr. Isles fut incapable de répondre à cette simple question paralysée par le ton qu'avait utilisé Jane. Le son de sa voix rauque vibrait encore à ces oreilles. Ou peut-être que ce bourdonnement persistant était causé par les caresses de l'adolescente? Elle sentit ses doigts glisser de nouveau sur sa chaîne pour redescendre vers sa croix et ne put retenir un frisson. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire étant donné qu'elle n'était même pas capable de réfléchir à sa réponse. Les yeux de Jane se posèrent sur sa bouche et cette fois ses genoux commencèrent dangereusement à faiblir.

Comment cette situation avait elle put déraper aussi vite? Comment cette élève pouvait elle faire naître en elle cette tornade de sentiments aussi rapidement? La sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours la sortit finalement de sa torpeur et elle recula regardant autour d'elle si quelqu'un avait assisté à cette scène. Heureusement non.

"Je... Je te laisse, la Messe va bientôt commencer. Fais attention à toi." balbutia Maura en ouvrant la porte de la chapelle.

Elle quitta l'adolescente qui n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger d'une pouce et qui affichait maintenant un petit sourire satisfait.

_**NA**_ _: Je n'avais pas prévu de faire une coupure entre ce chapitre et le prochain mais le temps est passé si vite et je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je ne vous oublie pas! Je vais de ce pas travailler sur la suite... Pour ceux qui m'ont dit aimer le caractère de Jane, la prochaine partie sera plus centrée sur elle. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**NA**__ : Le temps passe trop vite et mon travail, surtout avec cette chaleur, m'épuise même si c'est toujours un énorme plaisir de travailler sur cette histoire! Peut-être vais-je réussir à me faire un peu pardonner pour cette attente en postant deux chapitres d'affilée? ^^_  
_Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à voler le temps qui manque pour écrire! :)_  
_J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir en collant un peu trop au film mais certaines scènes sont vraiment trop tentante à adapter et sont importantes pour ce que je prévois pour Jane et Maura._

Le reste de la première journée à l'école St. Cantius de Jane se déroula tranquillement. Elle assista à la Messe baillant plusieurs fois ouvertement pendant le sermon du Père Johnson et passa la plus grande partie de cette heure à observer le Pr. Isles. L'enseignante était assise au premier rang avec ses autres collègues. Bien que Maura ne fit pas le moindre mouvement captivée par ce que disait le Père Johnson, Jane ne put la quitter des yeux un seul instant. D'ailleurs, elle ne remarqua la fin de la Messe que lorsque la jeune femme se leva pour quitter la chapelle avec les autres professeurs. Elle suivit à son tour les élèves de sa classe pour se rendre à la cafétéria.

Jane choisit évidemment de s'asseoir seule à l'écart des autres jeunes filles. Elle goûta pour la première fois à la nourriture de l'école qui s'avéra bien sûr infecte. De plus elle détestait le poisson! L'oeil livide de l'animal la fixait et lorsqu'elle planta son couteau dans la chaire de la bête celui-ci explosa aspergeant sa chemise de son jus. Cette scène attira l'attention de plusieurs adolescentes qui la regardèrent perplexes avant de se mettre à chuchoter entre elles. Jane ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention et termina son repas pour ensuite se rendre à son prochain cours.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit indiquant la fin du dernier cours de la journée, elle retourna à sa chambre où ses deux camarades se trouvaient déjà. Chacune était occupée à faire ses devoirs et Jane déposa sur sa table de chevet son lourd chapelet et l'uniforme propre qu'elle avait trouvé sur son lit avant de s'y asseoir pour en faire autant. Elle travailla pendant quelque minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que l'odeur désagréable qu'elle sentait provenait d'elle. Elle baissa légèrement le menton prenant une plus forte inspiration et se souvint de sa mésaventure à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua les quelques coups d'oeil discrets que lui lançaient Lola et Teresa. Elle alla prendre une douche en profitant pour troquer son uniforme contre des vêtements plus confortables, une paire de jean noir troué et un t-shirt blanc.

Après avoir terminé ses devoirs, Jane resta allongée sur son lit les mains derrière la tête à observer le plafond laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que ses camarades de chambre soient endormies, elle enfila sa veste en cuir noir et quitta la chambre. Il y avait une seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas réussit emmener avec elle dans son sac, un paquet de cigarette. Jane ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait avant de trouver l'épicerie la plus proche, le manque de nicotine commençant à se faire sentir elle se dit qu'une petite promenade pour découvrir les alentours s'imposait. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée qui donnait sur la porte de sortie et sentit le vieux plancher en bois craquer sous ses pieds. Mère Winifred ne mit que quelques secondes pour ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

Jane se tourna vers elle bouche bée constatant que la directrice se tenait là, habillée d'une robe de chambre noir.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider Mlle Rizzoli?"

"Vous... vous dormez dans votre bureau? Vraiment?" fut tout ce que Jane trouva à répondre encore abasourdie par l'apparition de la none.

"Ne soyez pas ridicule, mes appartements personnels se trouvent juste à côté."

Jane hocha la tête plusieurs fois se rappelant une autre porte qu'elle avait remarqué dans son bureau lors de sa contemplation le jour de son arrivée.

"Toutefois je vous avouerai que je dors rarement et que j'ai le sommeil léger." dit elle en appuyant ses paroles avec un regard lourd de sens. "Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a amené ici à une heure si tardive mais je vous conseil de retourner dans votre chambre et d'y rester Mlle Rizzoli. Nous discuterons de cela plus tard."

L'adolescente rebroussa donc chemin et s'assit sur son lit cherchant un autre moyen de sortir de cette satané école. Son attention se porta sur la fenêtre grande ouverte à cause de cette nuit particulièrement chaude pour un mois d'octobre et elle se pencha pour voir où elle menait. Elle fut heureuse de voir qu'elle donnait sur un toit et n'hésita pas à s'y engouffrer. Elle marcha ensuite jusqu'au prochain rebord mais constata qu'il n'y avait plus que le vide jusqu'au sol. Une seule option s'offrait à elle, une gouttière qui descendait le long du mur. Jane était assez sportive pour l'emprunter et se hisser par le même moyen à son retour.

Une fois sortie de l'enceinte de l'établissement elle suivit le premier panneau qu'elle aperçut. Elle dut marcher plus d'une trentaine de minute avant d'arriver à l'entrée d'une ville. Heureusement elle localisa rapidement une épicerie encore ouverte et sortit un billet de sa poche demandant au vendeur ce qu'elle était venue chercher. L'homme fronça les sourcils.

"Quel âge tu as?"

"J'ai 22 ans." dit-elle en se redressant au maximum.

"Tu as une carte d'identité?"

Jane fit mine de chercher dans ses poches mais n'en sortit aucune carte.

"Il semblerait que je l'ai oublié."

"Bien essayé, maintenant sors d'ici."

Jane pesta mais n'insista pas. Elle ne voulait pas que l'homme appel la police et lui attire ainsi de nombreux problèmes. Elle aurait au moins essayé. Lorsqu'elle quitta le magasin, un jeune homme sortit lui aussi mais par la porte de service.

"Hey, attends!"

Il s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver face à elle.

"Tu es une élève de St. Cantius?"

"En effet."

Elle observa de haut en bas son interlocuteur, un homme brun au physique assez banal portant le même uniforme que l'autre vendeur. Elle se souvint l'avoir vu remplir un rayon lorsqu'elle était entrée.

"Tu connais Teresa?"

"Teresa?" Jane mit un court instant à se rappeler où elle avait déjà entendu ce prénom. "Oh! Oui. On est dans la même chambre."

"Ok, tiens. Passe lui juste le bonjour de la part de Dean." dit il en lui tendant un paquet de cigarette.

Jane prit l'objet sans le quitter des yeux toujours sur la défensive.

"Merci."

Elle se retourna pour partir mais Dean parla de nouveau.

"Bien... C'est pas gratuit."

"Oh, désolée."

Jane sortit de sa poche le billet qu'elle avait précédemment rangé et lui donna. Elle se retourna une fois de plus pour s'en aller.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelles?"

Jane lui donna son prénom par dessus son épaule continuant sa route déterminée à mettre fin à cette conversation. Même si elle se devait de lui être reconnaissante pour son geste elle n'était pas d'une nature très sociable avec la gent masculine. Ce gars là en particulier ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Elle n'avait pas aimé sa façon de parler et la manière dont il l'avait regardé en le faisant.

Le chemin du retour fut plus agréable accompagné d'une cigarette. Elle grimpa plus facilement qu'elle n'avait imaginé le long de la gouttière mais une fois arrivée à la fenêtre, elle constata avec horreur que celle-ci était fermée. Jane se mit immédiatement à imaginer le pire scénario si elle essayait de passer par la porte d'entrée et se voyait déjà préparer ses valises pour l'école militaire si Mère Winifred se rendait compte de sa petite escapade nocturne. Elle tapota à la fenêtre dans l'espoir qu'une de ses camarades de chambre l'entende. Elle fut soulagée de voir Teresa apparaître poussant le rideau.

"Ouvre moi." chuchota Jane assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende à travers le verre.

Teresa la regarda quelques secondes puis s'en alla. Jane était sur le point de taper de nouveau lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille revenir avec un petit carnet dans les mains. Elle écrivit quelque chose puis plaqua une feuille contre la vitre. _'Qu'est-ce que tu es partie faire?'_

"Quoi? Ça ne te regarde pas!"

Elle commençait à fulminer face à l'attitude de Teresa mais lorsqu'elle fit mine de partir l'adolescente fut forcée de se radoucir.

"Ok!"

Elle sortit le paquet de cigarette de sa poche et le colla contre la vitre. Teresa écrivit une autre note. _'Tu partages?'_ Jane n'avait aucune autre option que de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Une fois rentrée elle déchira l'emballage et lui donna une cigarette. Elle en porta ensuite une à ses lèvres mais avant qu'elle ne réussisse à l'allumer Teresa lui attrapa le bras.

"Pas ici t'es folle."

"Où?" répondit Jane en levant un sourcil.

Teresa s'approcha du lit de son amie et la secoua doucement.

"Hey, Lola. On va fumer une cigarette tu veux venir avec nous?"

La jeune fille grogna en se frottant les yeux et marmonna un 'oui' sortant difficilement de son lit.

_**AN**__ : Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de Dean... Autant pour son apparition dans mon histoire qu'en tant que personnage dans la série..._


	5. Chapter 5

Teresa enfila un sac à dos et prit son étui à guitare avant d'ouvrir la marche jusqu'à la chapelle. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent elles y trouvèrent une autre élève qui était entrain de prier.

"Oh non. Mlle Sainte-Nitouche est là." soupira Teresa.

Lola lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et salua son autre camarade. Elles se posèrent toutes dans une petite pièce encombrée de divers objets religieux à l'arrière de la chapelle. Jane remarqua que l'adolescente qui les avait rejoint prit place loin d'elles.

"Je m'appelle Marisa" dit la jeune fille face au regard un peu trop insistant de Jane.

Elle ne répondit pas scrutant la posture timide de Marisa. L'adolescente avait les jambes recroquevillées contre son torse, entourées par ses bras et ses mains agrippaient fermement le bout de ses manches longues. Teresa interrompit son observation en prenant le paquet qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. Elle prit une cigarette qu'elle donna à Lola, jeta un regard vers Marisa qui baissa instantanément les yeux puis lui rendit le paquet.

"T'es une fille bizarre." dit Teresa après avoir allumé sa cigarette.

Jane alluma elle aussi une cigarette, inspira une longue bouffée puis laissa s'échapper la fumée doucement entre ses lèvres le regard perdu.

"Je veux dire, tu as l'air d'être à la fois la fille la plus cool et la plus ennuyeuse de cette école. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie de traîner avec toi ou de te détester."

"Peu importe, je ne cherche pas de nouveaux amis." lui répondit calmement Jane après avoir finit d'expirer l'épaisse fumée en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lola écarquilla les yeux articulant de façon très exagéré un 'Okay' vers Teresa. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur l'étui à guitare de son amie et commença à l'ouvrir les yeux pétillants.

"Où est-ce que tu en es avec ça? Est-ce que je peux essayer?" dit Lola une fois l'instrument de musique complètement sortit de son emballage protecteur.

"Pour la dernière fois non! Tu vas l'abîmer!" lui répondit Teresa en lui arrachant presque la guitare des mains. "Figure toi que j'ai fais beaucoup de progrès."

Jane avait remarqué depuis longtemps cet objet en particulier dans la chambre de ses camarades et maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion d'en avoir un meilleur aperçu, elle ne put détacher ses yeux de l'instrument. Teresa tenait dans ses mains une fender noire avec de fin contours blancs et frottait légèrement les cordes sans vraiment chercher à produire une mélodie. Cette sensation rugueuse contre le bout de ses doigts lui manquait, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué. La mère de Jane lui avait confisqué sa propre guitare à la suite d'un de ses écarts de comportement des mois auparavant sachant à quel point sa fille était attaché à cet objet.

"Tu veux bien nous jouer quelque chose?" demanda timidement Marisa.

Teresa coinça sa cigarette au coin de ses lèvres, aspira une dernière bouffée et pencha sa tête en arrière faisant craquer sa nuque. Elle concentra son regard sur les cordes et commença à jouer. Jane reconnu la mélodie de 'Californication' des Red Hot Chili Peppers malgré les quelques fausses notes et l'hésitation de l'adolescente sur certaines. Teresa semblait avoir un très faible niveau et cette simple musique était déjà trop compliquée pour elle. Heureusement elle décida d'arrêter le massacre avant d'entamer le refrain. Jane n'avait toujours pas cessé de regarder l'objet qui lui manquait tant.

"Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à faire rentrer une guitare ici?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Jane. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de sympathiser avec ces filles mais si cela lui permettait de toucher à cette guitare elle était prête à faire un effort.

Teresa tapota ses doigts contre le bois de son instrument prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir si elle allait répondre ou pas à cette adolescente qui jusque là les avaient snobé.

"C'est mon petit ami Dean qui me l'a offert. Tu crois avoir eu une idée de génie et être la seule à passer par la fenêtre pour sortir d'ici?"

Jane ne releva pas le ton agressif avec lequel Teresa lui avait parlé trop occupée à se demander pourquoi ce prénom lui était familier.

"Oh Dean. C'est le gars qui m'a vendu le paquet de cigarette? Il m'a dit de te passer le bonjour."

"Tout à fait." lui répondit Teresa avec un sourire.

Jane était plutôt surprise de découvrir que l'adolescente avait une relation avec cet homme qui avait essayé de flirter avec elle quelques heures plus tôt. Elle décida de recentrer la conversation sur l'objet qu'elle convoitait.

"C'est un joli cadeau, ce modèle coûte plutôt chère. Une Ibanez aurait suffit pour débuter."

Les trois jeunes filles tournèrent presque en même temps leurs regards vers elle lorsqu'elle prononça la fin de sa dernière phrase montrant clairement qu'elle s'y connaissait dans ce domaine.

"Tu sais jouer de la guitare? Joue nous quelque chose s'il te plaît." lui demanda Marisa pleine d'enthousiasme malgré le regard noir que lui lança Teresa suite à sa requête.

"Aller Teresa! Elle ne va pas l'abîmer vu qu'elle sait en jouer." renchérit Lola en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son amie.

La jeune fille soupira et tendit à Jane sa guitare qu'elle cala fermement contre ses cuisses savourant le plaisir d'en sentir à nouveau une entre ses mains. Elle prit le temps de resserrer ou détendre quelques cordes afin d'améliorer la justesse de l'instrument. Lola et Marisa la regardaient faire avec impatience et lorsqu'elle eut finit de l'accorder elle commença sans plus attendre à jouer. Jane fut heureuse de constater qu'elle n'avait rien perdu et ferma les yeux savourant le doux son que provoquait le frottement de ses doigts contre les cordes. Elle leur interpréta le dernier morceau sur lequel elle travaillait avant que sa mère lui confisque sa guitare et n'avait donc pas eu le temps d'y ajouter des paroles. Elle garda les yeux fermés pendant toute la durée de la chanson et ne remarqua la réaction de son auditoire que lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Lola et Marisa la regardaient les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte.

"C'est magnifique!" lui dit Marisa tout en claquant ses mains d'excitation près de ses lèvres.

"Wow, tu as du talent. La chanson est de qui?" enchaîna Lola.

"De moi. C'est la dernière que j'ai composé." lui répondit Jane en grattant rapidement mais très doucement contre les cordes le refrain d'une autre de ses chansons.

Marisa n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de lui demander de jouer encore mais Teresa posa une main contre celle en mouvement de Jane puis reprit sa guitare. Elle était clairement agacée de toute l'attention portée envers l'autre adolescente et tout aussi jalouse qu'elle sache largement mieux jouer qu'elle.

"Je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir. Tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal de petits secrets, si on faisait un jeu?" dit Teresa en rangeant son instrument dans son étui.

Teresa ouvrit le sac à dos qui se trouvait à ses pieds et en sortit une bouteille de whisky. Lola leva les yeux aux ciels tandis que ceux de Marisa se mirent de nouveau à pétiller d'excitation.

"Ça s'appelle 'Je n'ai jamais'." proclama Teresa en levant la bouteille.

Lola soupira ajoutant qu'elles avaient passés l'âge de jouer à ce jeu stupide. Jane déduit que ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était sans aucun doute un autre petit cadeau de Dean.

"Quelles sont les règles?" demanda Jane feignant d'être intéressée.

"Tu dois commencer ta phrase par 'Je n'ai jamais' et dire quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait. Les personnes l'ayant déjà fait doivent boire une gorgée. Par exemple..." Elle fit mine de réfléchir. "Je n'ai jamais bu de whisky."

Elle bu à la bouteille puis la tendit à Lola qui après avoir soupiré une fois de plus bu elle aussi une gorgée. Marisa secoua la tête de gauche à droite quand son tour arriva signifiant que c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait.

"Ça sert à rien que tu joues, de toute façon t'as jamais fait quoi que se soit." marmonna Teresa.

Tout en buvant une gorgée Jane regarda Marisa froncer les sourcils blessée par cette remarque incapable de répondre à cette cruelle constatation. Elle marmonna néanmoins de façon presque inaudible qu'elle avait fait quelques choses mais baissa la tête honteuse de ne pas avoir une meilleure répartie.

"Bon, je suppose que c'est à moi." dit Lola en attrapant la bouteille. "Je vais essayer de rendre ce jeu un peu plus intéressant."

Elle fit mine de réfléchir elle aussi.

"Je n'ai jamais... embrassé un garçon." dit Lola avant de tendre le whisky vers Teresa.

"Arrête, tu triches! Bois une gorgée Lola!" lui reprocha Teresa.

"Quoi? Non. Je ne triche pas, je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon!" se plaigna Lola.

"Qu'en est il de Gary?"

"Sérieusement? J'avais 8 ans, je parle d'un vrai baiser!"

Teresa grogna exaspérée avant de boire une gorgée et passa la bouteille à Jane sans prendre la peine de la tendre vers Marisa qui n'avait toujours pas levé la tête. Jane observa la goulot de la bouteille puis leva les yeux vers les autres jeune filles sans faire le moindre geste.

"Vraiment? Je dois dire que je suis déçue." ricana Teresa. "A ton tour Jane."

Jane du s'avouer qu'elle s'était prise au jeu et cherchait un moyen de le pimenter encore plus et surtout d'effacer ce petit sourire moqueur sur le visage de Teresa. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver quoi dire.

"Je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille." dit elle avant de boire une plus longue gorgée qu'auparavant et lorsqu'elle rabaissa la tête elle eut tout le loisirs de voir la réaction choquée de ses camarades.

Teresa brisa le silence avec un petit rire franc. "Ok je crois que tu peux garder la bouteille sur ce coup là et laisse moi te dire que tu viens de remonter dans mon estime. Il manquait une lesbienne à cette école depuis le départ de Riley Cooper!"

Jane tiqua lorsque l'adolescente en déduit immédiatement qu'elle était lesbienne. Elle l'était sans aucun doute mais avait en horreur la façon dont les gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de directement coller une étiquette sur quelqu'un.

Lola elle, ne put s'empêcher de laisser exploser sa curiosité et commença à la harceler de question. "Tu as toujours su que tu étais lesbienne? A quelle âge est-ce que tu as embrassé cette fille? Comment tu as su qu'elle était lesbienne aussi? Est-ce que vous êtes toujours ensemble? Est-ce que..."

"Wow stop." l'interrompit Jane néanmoins amusée par l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille. "Je ne suis pas sûr de retenir toutes tes questions avant d'avoir le temps de pouvoir y répondre." Elle attrapa son paquet et alluma une cigarette. "Depuis aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir je n'ai jamais été attirée par un garçon, j'avais 12 ans quand j'ai embrassé cette fille pour la première fois et les choses se sont un peu compliquées ces derniers temps..." termina elle le regard perdu inspirant une longue bouffée de fumée.

"C'est cool que tu ais déjà une copine. Riley elle, était complètement obsédée par le Pr. Isles. Je veux dire c'est vrai qu'elle est belle mais ça devenait vraiment gênant à quel point elle était devenue folle d'elle."

Jane était perdue dans ses pensées et ne réagit pas à ce que venait de dire Teresa.

"Je me demande toujours si c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie..." commença Lola mais fut coupée par une voix qui n'appartenait à aucune des adolescentes présentes.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure jeunes filles?"

Cette voix eut pour effet d'arracher Jane hors de sa rêverie et elle tourna automatiquement la tête dans sa direction. Le Pr. Isles se tenait dans l'embrasure qui donnait vers la chapelle les bras croisés et le regard sévère. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vu dans la journée et Jane se retint de demander en retour ce qu''elle' pouvait bien faire ici à une heure pareille.

Tandis que les autres adolescentes s'empressèrent de rassembler leurs affaires et de se lever, Jane ne bougea pas d'un pouce continuant de fumer calmement sa cigarette. Teresa lui fit un signe de la tête lui intimant silencieusement de faire de même et de les suivre mais la jeune fille resta impassible. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie de la pièce.

"Teresa, je t'ai autorisée à garder cette guitare mais je t'ai aussi demandée de ne pas la sortir de ta chambre n'est-ce pas?" lui dit calmement Maura en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'adolescente marmonna des excuses sincères avant de partir les laissant maintenant seules. Elles restèrent un long moment silencieuses attendant que l'autre parle la première. Voyant que Maura n'était pas prête à céder et que sa cigarette était presque terminée, Jane fit quelques pas en avant et lui tendit ce qu'il en restait.

"Je ne fume pas et tu ne devrais pas non plus, sais tu à quel point c'est mauvais pour ta santé?" lui dit Maura en fronçant les sourcils.

Jane ne put retenir un petit sourire face à sa réaction. Une fois de plus le Pr. Isles déguisait sa remarque derrière une inquiétude envers elle qui semblait néanmoins sincère. Elle avança vers la fenêtre ouverte, jeta sa cigarette et lui fit face de nouveau enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore rentrée chez vous?" lui demanda finalement Jane poussée par la curiosité.

"Ma chambre se trouve au bout du couloir, je suis en charge de surveiller le troisième étage."

"Oh." fut tout ce que Jane réussit à formuler surprise par cette nouvelle information.

Maura s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau mais son regard se posa sur la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide près des pieds de Jane. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche affichant une expression choquée sur son visage et se pencha au sol pour l'attraper.

"Jane! Comment as-tu... tu n'as pas le droit de boire de l'alcool à ton âge et surtout dans cette école, tu pourrais avoir de graves problèmes!"

"Oh, calmez vous. Ce n'est pas à moi." répondit Jane en levant ses mains entre elle et l'enseignante face à elle.

Maura était consciente d'être moins sévère que ses autres collègues et laissait souvent volontairement quelques libertés à ses élèves. La plupart de ces jeunes filles étaient envoyées ici suite à des problèmes de comportement plus ou moins graves mais elles restaient pourtant des adolescentes comme les autres. A cet âge l'être humain est si sensible et Maura pensait que trop de sévérité ne leur serait pas bénéfique. Elle ne se tenait pas vraiment très proche de l'adolescente mais assez pour sentir qu'elle avait bu de l'alcool. Ce genre de chose n'entrait absolument pas dans la catégorie des libertés qu'elle autoriserait à n'importe laquelle de ses élèves.

"Peu importe, tu as bu de l'alcool, je peux le sentir. C'est très grave."

Jane baissa les yeux vers la bouteille, son silence approuvant ce que venait de lui dire l'enseignante.

"Jane... Je sais et je comprends que tu ne te plaises pas ici. Je pense cependant que si tu faisais quelques efforts tu pourrais trouver ta place, tu pourrais te concentrer sur tes études et le temps passerait sans aucun doute plus vite. J'ai lu ton dossier, tu as un très bon niveau mais si c'était Mère Winifred qui vous avait surprise ce soir..."

"Est-ce que vous allez lui dire?" la coupa Jane.

Maura prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis lui murmura que non. Le ton de sa voix et les traits de son visage s'étaient radoucit. Elle souhaitait créer une relation de confiance avec l'adolescente et lui montrer qu'elle lui donnait une seconde chance était un bon début. Jane profita de ce moment de faiblesse habituée à toujours repousser les limites et presque malgré elle curieuse de savoir où se trouvaient celles de l'enseignante.

"On ne faisait vraiment rien de mal. On jouait à un jeu." dit elle en attrapant la bouteille des mains de Maura qui fut trop surprise pour l'en empêcher. "Çà s'appelle 'Je n'ai jamais'. Par exemple, je n'ai jamais eut le coup de foudre pour un de mes professeurs."

Jane bu une gorgée et tendit la bouteille vers Maura.

"Si ça vous ait déjà arrivé vous devez boire vous aussi." ajouta l'adolescente avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Arrête Jane, ce n'est pas drôle." dit l'enseignante les sourcils froncés.

"Ok, c'est vrai que celle-ci n'était pas terrible... Pourquoi pas... Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec une autre femme?"

Jane porta doucement le goulot de la bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle posa délicatement contre celui-ci. Elle avala tout aussi lentement une autre gorgée sans quitter des yeux le Pr. Isles et lui tendit une fois de plus la bouteille.

"Je ne bois pas." dit Maura.

"Intéressant..." murmura Jane.

Maura se rendit soudain compte de la dernière phrase provocatrice de l'adolescente.

"Je veux dire que je bois jamais d'alcool Jane!" Elle soupira. "Tu n'as donc rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dis?"

Jane souffla un petit rire et s'approcha plus près de Maura. Si près qu'elle pressa la bouteille contre elle pour lui rendre mais ne la lâcha pas tout de suite lorsque l'enseignante la prit entre ses mains.

"J'écoute toujours très attentivement tout ce que vous dites Mlle Isles et je sais et je comprends que vous avez une responsabilité envers cette école et des règles à faire respecter. Je pense cependant que si vous faisiez quelques efforts vous pourriez voir qu'il n'y a rien de mal à s'amuser de temps en temps ce qui semble cruellement manquer dans votre vie." murmura toujours Jane. "Ne la jetez pas. Quand vous serez prête à vous amuser un peu, buvez un verre je sais qu'une partie de vous en meurs d'envie. C'est un whisky premier prix mais il se bonifiera quand même avec le temps." continua-t-elle cette fois lâchant la bouteille mais restant toujours aussi proche de Maura.

C'était la deuxième fois que Jane se tenait si proche de l'enseignante et les mêmes sensations qu'elle avait ressentit quelques heures plus tôt revenaient par vagues. D'abord son parfum, ensuite la douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps et enfin son souffle chaud et rapide. Elle du légèrement pencher la tête en avant à cause de sa taille pour la regarder dans les yeux ce qui accentua un peu plus leur proximité. Aucune ne bougea pendant quelques secondes mais lorsque Jane humidifia ses lèvres elle sentit que Maura était sur le point de faire un pas en arrière et elle décida de quitter la pièce en direction de sa chambre sans dire un mot de plus.

_**NA**__ : Le morceau que Jane joue et a composé est 'If I were a boy' de Beyonce. Voici une version acoustique et sans paroles __ /jwsYSJLLvi0_ que je vous conseil (pour beaucoup de raisons ;)) d'écouter. Fermez les yeux et imaginez la interpréter cette musique... suis-je la seule à trouver ça sexy? ^^  
_Ainsi qu'une version acoustique et sans paroles de 'Californication' __ /6iYEDaioKZE_ pour qui serait intéressé...  
___N'oubliez pas de un point et _d'ajouter les http : et / si ça ne fonctionne pas.  
_Le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur Maura et ce qu'elle ressent, chose que je n'ai volontairement pas trop développé jusque là pour pour ce prochain chapitre..._  
_Oh et il se pourrait que cette fanfic commence à mériter son rating M pour la suite..._


End file.
